runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Spirit Realms
The Spirit Realms are a series of alternate universes, dimensions, and is the collection of anything and everything humanity has ever thought of. There are many different layers and domains, which will all be explained here. The Veil/Curtain This is the barrier separating the Spirit Realms from Reality. It serves a dual purpose; to keep humans out, and to keep spirits in. It is a wall of spirit shards, that are razor sharp to one's soul. The more potent one's soul is, the more it tears and rips it. Only those who are part spirit can cross it safely. When crossing, one person could risk tearing their soul to shreds. Normal mortals can cross it without harm, but ones who have supernatural abilities (See: Lewis Fredrikson ) will be harmed. The Ephemera This place is one step away from Reality, but farther away than any Kansas you ever knew. It is colored by one's viewpoint, and is many things at once. Other than the known forms, the Ephemera is different to all who visit. The Spirit Realm This place is ruled primarily by the majority of spirits, and is the easiest to travel to. Here, strangeness prevails, and almost anything goes. Cities are sprawling masses of concrete and steel, and the forests are wild and forboding. What happens in the Ephemera reflects into Reality. If one killed all the eagle spirits there, the entire species of Eagle would soon die out in Reality. Things tend to seem more "real" here: Smells, sounds, and sights are sharper, colors brighter, and the whole place seems alive. This is also reflected badly, however; if the smells are strong in reality, they are sickening here. Loud sounds are ear-damaging, and sights more terrifying or achingly beautiful. Astral Plane Here, the collective thoughts of humanity lie. One can find any thought, idea or concept. It is divided into four sections, each protected by a large gate. The four sections are as followed: #Bronze Gate: Here is the most basic of human thoughts and concepts, such as tennis, fencing, and reading. #Silver Gate: Here is where large concepts such as war, famine, love, and others make vast universes for themselves. #Golden Gate: Here is the domain of the gods such as Zeus, Krishna, Odin, and all the others. Heaven and Hell exists here. Demons and angels also abound here. #Platinum Gate: Home of the greatest of ideas and thoughts ever encountered, few have ever gotten past this gate. The Alternates The Alternates are numerous bubbles of places floating around the Ephemera, and contain countless domains and places. You can find almost anything here. Some realms are here: The Aetherial Realm Home of the relatively benevolent gods, this is the cosmological vault of the sky, the tip-top of the Spirit Realms. It is filled with potent godlike spirits, and many cosmic spirits, such as Helios and Luna. (The Sun and Moon) Strange Moon-Paths criss-cross this place, and such paths are quick travel from place to place. It is either a bright sunny day, or the mysterious night there. Elysia Essentially Heaven, this place is paradise to any who come here. No-one can find this place by choice, only those who have undergone great pain, suffering, or an epiphany can find it, and stay for a time. Legend This is where all legends and myths take place, past, present, and future, thruthful, or fictional. To find a particular one, you must focus on it. Needless to say, it is quite hard to find one specific legend. heroes like King Arthur, and Jesus Christ. One could even witness Adam and Eve getting kicked out of the garden of Eden. Pangaea This is the wild incarnate, with pristine and virgin forest, glittering oceans, and towering mountains. Any species of animal that ever lived, or will live is here. Things move pretty fast here, cheetah's run incredibly fast, things kill, multiply, and repeat. Nature at it's most raw and untouched form. The CyberWorld This place is science and technology run rampant. It is one huge city of glass, concrete, plastic and steel, and the far, far future is now. Skyscrapers that extend up into space tower so high the tops cannot be seen. Battlefield This place is the ultimate battleground, where all battles past, present, and future can be found. Ideal for training, vast armies pour over hills, and slaughter countless in the frenzy. Signposts point the way to various wars and fights. Grind Similar to The CyberRealm, this is also a huge city, but one of the undustrial age, and soul-crushnig oppression. A place of gritty streets, muddy shantytowns, deafening and blazing factories, and endless pollution of the water, air, and soil. It is difficult to leave once entered. Atrocity Spawned from every cruetly and atrocity visited to man by man, it is terrible palce filled with murder, rape, theft, sword-point religious conversion, torture, and countless others. The only way to escape this place is to empathically suffering along with the victims. Erebus One of the manifestations of Hell, Erebus is a fiery crucible that burns away people's sin, and makes them stronger through excruciating pain. Any sort of personal torture lies here, and any who return from Erebus living has not the will to speak of it. The Abyss If the Spirit realm is torn asunder by great forces, black scars appear. If one ventures into these scars, they find themselves on the lip of a chasm so huge the darkness swallows up any light within, and items dropped will never be seen again. Things cavort and scream in the darkness, things that humanity was not meant to see. This is The Abyss, the bottom of the universe. Spirit sages theorize this is the mouth of Entropy himself. The Shell The Shell is a barrier not unlike the Veil; It is only even more difficult to cross, but causes no harm when crossing. One needs an Monolith; a special locale created solely to cross the Shell. Few Monoliths exist today, and the few that still do are in serious need of repair, or abandoned. Some known Monoliths: #The Order of Sceareus: Their temple is one of a rare handful of active ones. #Orrhi: An abandoned bazaar of the universe. The Deep. Far away from Earth, this is the Spirit equivalent of outer space. Strange vistas, alien concepts, and unthinkable monstrosities dwell here. Few, if any, have ever seen what lies here. Travel Travel through the Spirit Realms is disorienting, and highly confusing. There are many ways of traversing it, though many are fraught with peril. Moon and Sun Paths These are shimmering bridges of light, that lead to different parts of the Realms, and are rapid travel between spots in reality. They appear as arching bridges of light stretching high into the sky. These go through the Aetherial Realm, no matter what. Sun and moon spirits surround the bridges protecting it from other malevolent spirits. The most important thing to remember when traveling these paths is: never, ever, step off the path. The sun spirits would incinernate you, and the moon spirits would make you a spirit themselves. When traveling these paths, they largest and most prominent can take you tens of thousands of miles from one point in Reality to another. The speed of travel is 1/1000 of the time. Trods Used by the Fae and fairies, these connect to fairy rings, and other magical areas. They are similar to Moon/Sun paths, but these don't always ascend into the sky. Some ramble over hills, through oceans, and even deep underground, but can reach the same destinations, and some places Moon/Sun paths cannot go. The speed of a journey through a trod varies for travelers. Some journeys might be mere moments, while others a year-long trek. In Reality, however, it is always instantaneous. The same rule for straying from the path applies here, but even more so. If you stray from it, you could get lost for milleniae, or forever. Spirit tracks Spirits. when wandering, leaves tracks of a sort. This method of travel allows one to follow a specific spirit, or find one that has already left. But, if one loses the trail, they might get lost, or fall prey to a trap. These paths are not always safe, for they follow a spirit's path, be it whimsical or life-threatening. Gates Created by potent spirits, these are instantaneous portals leading to a set location both ways. They are exceedingly rare, but the fastest and most reliable way of traveling. The World Webs Spun by Stasis, these stands are the scaffholding of the universe. One can concieveably reach every point in the Multiverse. However, these webs are so huge, and so numerous, navigating them requires a godlike intellect and an inscrutable sense of direction. Entropic Tunnels Tunnels carved by the minions of Entropy, these lead to certain places deep beneath the surface, but are dark, dank, and filled with utmost evil and corruption. To venture into these pitch-black tunnels is to embrace the cold clutch of death.